A prior art work bench is shown in attached FIG. 1. This work bench is described in published international patent specification WO01/78950, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In FIG. 1, a power tool in the form of a power saw 12 is mounted to a base structure 14 which in turn is mounted on four castor wheels 16. Workpiece supports are provided in the form of stands 26 fitted with rollers 58 mounted between roller supports 59. In use, a workpiece (not shown) can be moved along rollers 58. Saw 12 can be rotated to cut across the workpiece at a desired angle by rotating base structure 14 on its wheels 16.
End stop 48 can be used to locate the workpiece with respect to the saw to repetitively cut lengths of material to the same length. This is achieved by abutting the end of the workpiece against the end stop 48.